Electric Feel
by immer wenn es dunkel wird
Summary: She hasn't kicked him out, yet. / Or five times Ava & Peter were average teens, and that one time they weren't.


_Electric Feel_

| Five plus one |

Note(s): Just another 10 minute tumblr drabble finding its way to my fanfiction account.

Warning(s): Underage drinking.

Summary: She hasn't kicked him out, _yet_. / Or five times Ava & Peter were average teens, and that one time they weren't.

_I disclaim any rights_.

x

1.

"I can't believe I lost that stupid bet." Peter whines loudly, holding his hand in front of him with fingers spread.

Ava rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time this afternoon and sticks the brush into the rectangular nail polish bottle. She spreads the viscous substance over the nail of his middle finger.

From his corner, Luke tries to swallow back a good-natured chuckle but sort of ends failing as it turns into a mutated dry cough. He hides his smile behind a sports magazine and attempts to regain focus.

Peter snorts and remarks stiffly, "But does it have to be baby blue tho'?"

Her lips curl up into a smirk as she finishes his right ring finger.

2.

She likes to dance and sing, although the latter is usually reserved for the privacy of her shower cubicle. And so what if the pop song is loud and abrasive and full of dirty words no one would associate with perfect prim A+ Ayala?

Her arms are spread and she spins, dark dark brown hair swaying and eyes closing through the motion and equilibrium going topsy-turvy.

Peter watches her because he's too afraid to make a fool of himself with his two left feet.

But Ava hasn't kicked him out of the training room yet, even though he'd leave the instant she wanted him too. Common decency and stuff. Not that he wants to leave, nu-uh, he might end up training. Eventually. When the music stops.

3.

Sometimes the team watches movies. It's as good as any other bonding exercise and if they're lucky, Nova and Spiderman might keep their big obnoxious mouths shut. Unless there watching a sci-fi or a kung fu movie, then all the criticism is pretty much fair game.

Ava's curled up at his side and he didn't even pull the yawn maneuver to drag his arm around her and hold her close. Danny's in a trance somewhere between here and nirvana on his left and Sam is sprawled across the rug on his stomach with a bowl of popcorn to himself.

Luke is softly snoring in the armchair, who would've thought he didn't like western parodies?

His fingers are skittishly flitting across her ribs and his cheek rests against the crown of her head.

"Stop tickling me, bug boy. Or I'll elbow you in the gut." She whispers against his throat.

Ah, young love.~ a miniature angel-themed Spiderman croons into his ear, playing a harp.

You're making me sick, all of you. ~ his wicked counterpart spits out, frowning.

4.

Somehow she has this irrational thought Fury is disappointed in them.

Sam proposes they solve it by doing more tequila shots.

It helps, until it doesn't help anymore and Peter has to keep her stupid long hair from falling in front of her mouth when she's puking. There goes aunt May's spaghetti.

"If it's any comfort, I still think you're pretty." Peter coos from behind her, obviously wasted himself.

And if she wasn't this damned disorientated she'd shoot her leg out backwards to kick him in the balls. Ava holds onto the seat of the toilet and gags some more.

"Never again…" She mumbles miserably, tasting bile on her lips.

5.

Peter and Ava make out, a lot. It's their solution to unresolved tension, to arguments, to being bored, to, well, a lot of things actually. Like when Peter thinks she needs to loosen up and let go of some pent-up frustration from being the bearer of an ancient Tiger God amulet, Or when Ava wants him to momentarily forget about talking. Basically, when she needs him to shut up.

And he's not really a great kisser, but he's enthusiastic and soft to lie on top off and she likes to tangle their legs together when they're on the couch. Also, his hand only skirts a little bit underneath her shirt so there's no sexual pressure at all.

(Plus, Peter wearing his nerdy glasses when faced with their English lit assignment is way too hot for her own good.)

+1.

He falls down onto Thundra, wraps his legs around her waist and topples her over onto the concrete. When he's getting back up, White Tiger jumps in front of him and slices the mechanical disks surging towards them into metal scraps.

Nodding his thanks, Spiderman shoots a web onto the window of the third floor and flies through the air again, towards a figure in purple and gold jumping away with a bag of cash from a robbery.

"Always during the weekends!" Nova comments sadly as he scoots past Spiderman and picks the infamous leaper up from the ground.

Powerman huffs and punches Trapster into Iron Fist's general direction. They make quick work of him until Wizard turns up to play again.

White Tiger leaps and kicks him out of the way, only to skid to a halt near the sidewalk due to him grabbing her ankle and losing balance.

"Hey, Tiger, we still up for Morrocan?" Spidey yells while he webs the Wizard to the office building's glass entrance.

She pats the dust off her knees and jumps into the fray again, reprimanding him, "Focus, webhead!"

"Yeah, webhead." Someone mocks from high up, accompanied by pitch black metal tentacles and a degree in psychopath. "Focus."

Spiderman regards Doc Ock and sighs melodramatically. He murmurs, "Guess I'll have to cancel reservations then."

x

_Penny for your thoughts?_


End file.
